This invention relates to horizontal external broaching machines having a horizontally movable tool slide or carriage disposed on a horizontal machine frame, in which the tool slide, which serves to receive a broaching tool, is supported laterally and vertically by means of guide surfaces on guide surfaces of the machine frame, and in which there is disposed, on the tool slide a toothed rack which extends in the direction of movement of the tool carriage and in which a driving pinion provided with corresponding teeth meshes and is adapted to be driven by means of a shaft of a drive motor.
A horizontal external broaching machine of this kind is known, for example, from a leaflet of THE LAPOINTE MACHINE TOO COMPANY, entitled "SRHE LAPOINTE Horizontal Broaching Machine", in which the tool carriage is supported in relation to the machine frame on the one hand by two lower guide surfaces, which are inclined in relation to the vertical and in relation to the horizontal, and by an upper guide surface which is likewise inclined in relation to the vertical and to the horizontal. The rack is disposed on the underside of the tool slide or carriage with its teeth lying at the bottom. A drive pinion, which like the rack is provided with herringbone teeth, is disposed below the rack. Despite the extremely heavy construction of this machine, manufacturing accuracy in the range of a few .mu.m is not possible with its aid.